


Purrfect Couple

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 10:40:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You can turn into a cat and you're dating Natasha. The others don't know you and Natasha are dating but they thing she has a cat. One day Wanda walks into the kitchen one night to find you and Natasha making out.





	Purrfect Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: moya lyubov’ = my love

You smiled when Natasha pulled you closer into her while you two were cuddling. You and Natasha where in her room at the Avengers compound but the thing was that the others don’t know you’re there or that you and Natasha have been dating for a year. 

You were able to turn into a cat so when Natasha was training, on missions, or doing other things around the compound you would change into your cat form so the others would think Natasha has a cat.

Everyone thought it was weird that Natasha suddenly has a cat after all the years they’ve known her. They also thought it was weird how Natasha was really close to the cat. They weren’t about to say anything about it that’s for sure.

While you and Natasha were cuddling she started playing with your hair, you couldn’t help but start purring. You couldn’t help it and Natasha loves it. Whenever she does this you always start to purr.

“Nat.” You smiled and moved even closer to her.

“Yes moya lyubov’?” Natasha smirked as she continued to play with your hair.

You looked over at her as you tried to stop yourself from purring. “I know what you’re doing.”

“Would you like me to stop babe?” Her smirk widened.

You thought about it but you loved it when she played with your hair. “No.” You closed your eyes and you started to purr more, Natasha loving every minute of it.

**xxxxx**

Later that night Natasha was going to the kitchen to get something to eat for you both. You were following her in your cat form like you almost always do. You loved being close to her.

While Natasha was making some food you looked around, making sure the others weren’t around. When you made sure it was clear you changed into your human form, you walked up behind Natasha and wrapped your arms around her waist from behind. 

Natasha couldn’t help but lean into your embrace. “What are you doing? Anyone could walk in.” She wasn’t complaining though.

“I know but I made sure no one was around. I couldn’t help it, I wanted to have my girlfriend in my arms and to do this.” You turned Natasha around in your arms so she was facing you.

“To do what?” She raised an eyebrow.

“This.” You smirked and leaned in, capturing her lips in a loving kiss.

Natasha wrapped her arms around your neck. She hummed into the kiss as she pulled you closer, deepening the kiss.

You both were so into the kiss that you didn’t realize Wanda walking into the kitchen. When Wanda saw Natasha making out with some woman she stopped, her eyes widened.

“What’s going on here?” Wanda said causing you and Natasha to jump and pull away from each other.

“W-Wanda what are you doing up this late?” Natasha was looking anywhere but at her. You rubbed the back of your neck, you were blushing like crazy.

Wanda looked between the both of you. “I could ask you the same thing. Who is she?”

You and Natasha looked at each other, Natasha sighed before nodding. That was your sign to change into your cat form. You quickly changed showing Wanda that you were the cat that has been following Natasha around.

When Wanda saw you in your cat form her eyes widened, she looked back at Natasha to find her looking at you with a smile on her face. “Wait so she is that cat that has been following you around?”

Natasha nodded. “Her name is (Y/N), she’s my girlfriend.” You changed back into your human form. Natasha wrapped an arm around your waist, pulling you into her.

“Hi.” You shyly waved at Wanda.

“So you can change into a cat?” Wanda asked you, you nod. “Okay, just wanted to make sure I’m not seeing things.”

“Can you not tell the others? I’ll tell them in the morning.” Natasha didn’t want the others to find out right now.

“Of course.” She smiled and turned to leave the kitchen when she stopped to look back at you. “It was nice to meet you (Y/N), I’m sure I’ll see you around a lot more.” She then walked away.

“So that just happened.” You said after a couple minutes.

“Oh shut up.” Natasha chuckled, she playfully hit your arm causing you to laugh. Natasha then lean in, giving you a quick kiss.


End file.
